United Republic Federation of States
'Overview' The (Republic) Federation of States is a nation led by Alpha Commander Nicholas Thomas on the continent of Europe. Republic Federation of States's government is a Federal Republic with very authoritarian social policies. Economically, Republic Federation of States favors right-wing policies. The official currency of Republic Federation of States is the Euro. Republic Federation of States is a mature nation and a Imperial State to the United Empire of Zah'Aharon, acting as it's Interventor when it's allies are in dangered. History The Northern War: Year 2016 On December 2016, while the United Kingdom tried to leave the European Union. Scotland and several other kingdoms began to revolt against the U.K, resulting in several military put downs in those regions. The Northern Ireland government knew that something had to be done, causing the NIreG to elect the Federation Mercenary Force as it's Defense force. The government so declared independence as the Federation of States, a request the United Kingdom didn't take lightly. On March 2017, The Royal Navy launched a Naval strike on Belfast, the resulting attack led to Federation Destroyers to destroy them with long-range missiles. On April 2017, they launched an air attack with Tornado bombers. F-16Ds and Su-27ks were deployed to destroy them. After several engagements, the Royal Air Force ended their strikes as they lost too many planes. Two months later, the British Forces allied with Irish troops to push into the territory. But several Federation tanks and infantry divisions waited for them, resulting in a Tank on tank brawl that lasted a week. The Allied forces soon retreated after losing over 10,000 troops to Federation's 1,230 casualties. By August, the war with the Federation became dire to the British/Irish Alliance. They launched their final all-out attack with over 8,400 Marines and 30,000 regulars, Irish Forces also launched their 9,000 troops in the assault. The Federation leaders planned a trick that can destroy morale of the Allied troops. After pushing into 20 miles into the territory, the attack was launch, catching the surprised Allied troops in a Ambush. On October 1, 2017, the Federation of States achieved it's goal as an independent nation. After gaining independence, the nation was nearly cut off from any economical and military advantages. At most in 2017, the nation only made $185,000 a month while holding an army of only 13,000. After Independence: Year 2019 (July - Aug 2017) Two years after gaining independence, the Federation Forces soon clashed with the Irish Troops. But once the Typhoon alliance intervene, the nation was close to collapsing. After sometime during the peace talks, the nation was left with barely any money to feed it's people. Causing riots to erupt across the country, they was only dealt with after the newly-established Republic Federation Defense Force arrived. Month after month, the Military was forced to act as a Police Force due to economical damages. Soon, Nicholas Thomas temporary disabled the Parliament and took command. Several Police Stations and Hospitals were established, he force construction of several banks and markets to grow it's economy. After several months of reconstructing the nation, the Republic Federation of States has a stable, yet, rocky economy. Once the nation was in an alliance called United Empire of Zah'Aharon, the economy grew stronger and larger. This allowed the nation to claim more territory and more people to use it, soon reaching it's peak at 1,248,500. Skirmishes Against Arrgh: Year 2019 - 2024 (Aug - Dec 2017) While working in the Alliance as the Knight of the group, Nicholas Thomas noticed an alliance that raided many members. He engaged one of them in Operation Defense, sending 75,000 troops to fight. But after several months of fighting, the Republic Federation Defense Force failed to finish the attacker off. With the war turning into a draw, Nicholas requested his spies to find out about the attacks. After getting some info from his allies, spies and research, he realized that the nation had fought a Rogue Coalition codename Arrgh. An alliance that only cares about money and destruction, they also have nothing to lose. This concerns him as this is the first time in RFS history, the military is fighting a force that seems impossible to kill. This also mean the military must be reformed. As years passed, several conflicts continue to erupt. Some with RFDF fighting alones, other when they have back up from other armies. By 2024, during an interception, an Arrgh member attacked the Federations of States at the capital. Beginning a war that costed the nation over 170,000 men. After repeating attacks that ended with high casualties, the nation near bankruptcy and ruins. But one day, another military force has destroyed much of the Attacker's navy. Allowing the remnants of the Water Defense Force to launch a devastating assault, ending the war in Federation Victory. Peace and Prosperity, New Era: 2024 - 2026 (Dec 2017- Mar 2018) After fighting for years, the Republic Federation of States was finally able to get the spoils of war. After receiving a large sum of cash and resources, the nation grew larger. The Economy was soon repaired after years of low income or inflation, several production facilities are rebuilt or constructed. Emergency Services has grown, the population are happy. Although the wars ended, Nicholas knew that one day. the Federation of States will soon be ready for war. Federation At War: 2026 - 2027 (Mar - Apr 2018) While the citizens enjoyed peace, the Government was in panic mode. Nicholas Thomas knew of the growing tension between several Alliances. This caused the Parliament to allow a smaller state to form within the government, but act independently. The nation of Abrizhou was formed as part of the Federation, but not as a state. While the tensions grew, the Government spends hundreds of millions on developing the nation. Even to the point of sending Federation Troops and Supplies to support it's weak military. Soon a request was made to Nicholas to send troops against a Assassin Order member, except they moved in too early. Losing several ships,10,000 troops and thousands of equipment, making the Country weak against several more wars declared. Once the nation was given peace, the population started to riot. Several Divisons from the 1st and 3rd Armies were send to take them down. But soon by April, during a uprising, an all-out assault was launched. The entire Defense Force was spread thin and overrunned within a few days. After regrouping, the Imperium of Man declared war. Nicholas Thomas decided that the Federation Military should strike first, but failed miserbly after several wars was launched. Politics and Economy * Government ''' The government of the Republic Federation is controlled by the Alpha Commander (Leader) and the Parliament of Service (Legislative Republic). The Alpha Commander controls the military and police forces, while the Parliament controls the laws that must be served. The government follows the United State's way of Checks and Balances, but can be overruled during wartime or domestic conflict. This can cause conflict which began during the Irish War, making two government powers conflict over control. But with Alpha Commander's control over Armed Forces, the Parliament would be forced to stand down. * '''Policies The matured nation enjoyed Authoritarian policies to ensure it doesn't lose support easily. It's right-wing policies also pushed his economy to make enough to operate. These policies are usually changed, with the last change in October 2017. This allow the nation to be different than the others, making it unique. While the Nation do enjoy having the economic advantage, it also enjoys the military and political advantage. Enabling the country to be place as a Response unit with his allies. The military is usually the ones talking when handling raiders, but then money comes into play when it needs a job done. The Nation enjoys it's time paying attackers of his enemies and anyone that stole from the Alliance. * Suppliers The main suppliers of resources and materials are the New Foundation Co, located in Strea County, RFS. This company surpass many other companies that tried to grow, eventually becoming the Country's best and major national company that produce raw resources. Military industries like the Sharp Industries and Armed Company, produce weapons for the Country. One Company was able to mass produce a indigenous battle tank, the M25A1 Tank. This gave the nation a chance to produce and possibly sell it's weapons, giving more income. * Economy In several Cities, many small companies are formed in Supermarkets, Malls, and Stadiums. This give the nation over $3,000,000,000 a year in revenue. Banks are form to keep watch of transitions between business and business, then Business and consumer, and lastly Business and Government. Military The Republic Federation of States has a Defense Force military that once acted as a Police force. But as days gone by and the economy grew, the RFDF was soon reformed into a regular military with the Ministry of Defense and Alpha Commander taking command of the Armed Forces. * Republic Federation Ground Defense Force The Ground Defense Force is around 150,000 troops, around 11% of its total population. Of the 150,000 troops, about 27,000 are Marines and 9,000 are reserves. They are given advanced armor that makes them look like Sci-Fi troops, Marines are modified for underwater operations. Most of the infantry carry their personal M16 Carbine, M4 Carbine, IWI Tavor, or SAR-21 Assault Rifles. Some carried their M202 Flash rocket launchers, while others carried their M39 EMR Sniper Rifles. The Defense Force also has 6,750 tanks in service: * Republic Air Defense Force The Republic Federation Air Defense Force is the air force of the Republic Federations, they defend the Airspace of around 100 miles of the mainland. Of the 756 planes in the RFADF, the air force consists of: * Republic Federation Water Defense Force The Federations of States Water Defense Fleet is the naval branch of the RFS, they guard the Irish Sea, the North Channel, and 75 miles of the Atlantic Ocean. Of the 55 ships, the WDF has four Carriers as it's main command ships: The Water Defense Force Surface Fleet is comprised of: Culture The national religion is Democratic Christian, a new type of Christianity formed during the unstable times of the Federation. This group works to show God as not only a spiritual figure, but a political figure that can influence well-minded Christians in political powers. During Sundays, most Government offices are closed and reformed as Churches or Baptist Buildings. Several Hospitals became a place for prayer in the lobby. Law Enforcement are required to wear a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a vest as their uniform. Military troops are not required to wear the same outfit as Police, if told, their armor will be minimized but cover vital areas. Like Chest, head, and legs. Military Parades are uncommon, usually starts when Alpha Commander allows it or after a victory. During this time, about 3,000 troops march down the capital. The Warships stay near the harbor, sometimes firing fireworks from their missile silos. Sometimes, firing their Guns in a salute to how long the Nation has been independent.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Nations in Europe